


Una rosa y un lirio

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark!Hashirama, Light Bondage, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, No Sex, No Smut, Senju Hashirama (mention), Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama (implícito)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Se cuenta entre los hombres y mujeres del pueblo que en el Gran Bosque Lunar habita un ser de increíble belleza, que hipnotiza a los inocentes viajeros y encanta a los demonios más fieros. Nadie ha visto a esa criatura ni saben cuál es su raza ¿Una ninfa? ¿Un elfo? ¿Acaso un ángel? Todos preguntaban y nadie respondía.Madara había vivido suficiente en el bosque para no comentar nada cuando visitara ese pequeño pueblo cercano. Temía dar incentivos para rivales en el amor.





	Una rosa y un lirio

El suave tintineo de pulseras doradas al chocar una contra la otra en cada movimiento le provocó un placer inmenso y sin mucha dilación dio dos pasos en retroceso para observar su obra. Madara sonrió ante la imagen, deleitándose con el detalle.

Un hombre con piel del color más blanco que haya visto, largo cabello claro como la escarcha y ojos sangrientos estaba sentado diligente sobre su cama de origen humilde. Sus muñecas y tobillos atados con seda roja obstaculizaban las pulseras y tobilleras doradas que siempre usaba, pero daba contraste sin igual. Pecho totalmente desnudo mientras sus partes nobles eran apenas cubiertas por una tela de un fino color bermellón que realmente solo estaba para estorbar la vista. Había una mueca de vergüenza en su hermoso rostro, con un potente sonrojo que viajaba hasta su pecho y potenciaba los tatuajes rojos que tenía en sus mejillas y mentón. Con unos aretes a rebosar de pequeñas campanillas de oro colgando de sus orejas, el sonido que provocó al ladear su cabeza hizo a Madara suspirar.

Era tan bello como las historias contaban y aún no podía creerlo.

— No creí que querrías esto como recompensa —Susurró con un rico barítono el albino.

Madara rió.

— Te voy a dibujar Tobirama, nada más —Aseguró con un tono coqueto que le quitaba credibilidad.

Ganó un ceño fruncido y su sonrisa se ensanchó. No se parecía en nada a la imagen desolada de hacía meses, una buena señal.

— Actúas como si fuera un desconocido. Tres meses Tobirama, y ya sabes todo de mi —Señaló tomando una rosa ya sin espinas del florero en su mesita de noche.

No recibió respuesta y colocó la rosa en la oreja ajena con delicadeza impropia de él. Sin pensarlo más se sentó en un banquito frente a la cama y tomó su libreta con el dibujo de un lirio en su portada junto a un grafito ya algo utilizado, así empezó a dibujar cuando un suspiro por parte de Tobirama llamó su atención. Arqueó una ceja como pregunta y Tobirama miró a otro lado.

— ¿Por qué solo has pedido dibujar me? No entiendo cómo esto compensa lo que hiciste por mi —Dijo con mayor elegancia a la que uno esperaría en su posición.

"Una gota de ayuda será compensada con un manantial, y tú me has dado un mar entero ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, mi salvador?" Fueron sus palabras y Madara no las había olvidado. Había estado en su rutina de colocar trampas en la noche para tener comida al día siguiente cuando escuchó una acalorada pelea ocurrir cerca del Lago de Mil Colores y le fue inevitable no acercarse a verificar. Miles de veces había logrado detener las artimañas de hombres inconscientes que aprovechaban la inmensidad del Gran Bosque Lunar para hacerle daño a algún inocente y esta vez no sería diferente.

La cosa fue que esta vez no era un hombre malvado y una doncella indefensa, sino un espíritu de la naturaleza con forma humana y la hermosa criatura de las leyendas. El espíritu era un hombre grande como un árbol y tan fuerte como uno, de largo cabello castaño y piel tocada por el sol, había algo disonante en su actitud enojada a la vez que amorosa. Madara solo atinó a lanzar una flecha que apenas rozaría su mejilla antes de tomar a la mítica criatura entre sus brazos y huir de la escena hasta su hogar, una pequeña cabaña en mitad de la nada. Madara nunca agradeció más que el ya extinto clan de hechiceros en el que nació su padre le hubiera enseñado a repeler espíritus de cualquier procedencia.

Tobirama le agradeció en un mar de lágrimas como un mujer que acababa de huir de su esposo borracho y dijo la frase que a Madara le tendría en esta situación. En un principio no quiso pedir nada, contento con haber hecho su buena acción del día y seguir con su vida, pero Tobirama se quedó ahí a espera de una petición y realmente no supo cómo pasaron tres meses desde esa noche.

Tobirama se quedó haciéndole compañía, temeroso de salir de la cabaña y esperando poder ayudar a su salvador. Hablaron horas sin parar, desde teoría mágica hasta de la vida de Madara, un tema escabroso, pero no más que los secretos que Tobirama aún se negaba a contar. Madara no sabía quién era el misterioso espíritu ni mucho menos sabía nada de Tobirama más allá de que vivió por muchos años en el Lago de Mil Colores con sus hermanos y familia, aunque ni siquiera sabía la raza a la que él pertenecía y si es que esa familia era de sangre o emocional. Al final del día daba igual, Madara no recibiría respuesta a sus preguntas pronto.

Jugueteó con el grafito en su mano y le dedicó una mirada inexplicable a su compañero.

— Me gusta tu compañía y dibujarte me hace feliz ¿No es esa suficiente recompensa? —Respondió, ya sin sonreír pero con una expresión suave en su rostro.

Tobirama zumbó en desacuerdo, pero asintió como si aceptara ser dibujado. Madara negó ante este mocoso confuso y siguió con su trabajo. Su corazón gritaba que debía tener más coraje y confesarse para tener al fin una noche desenfrenada de amor con su actual flechazo, pero su mente se mantenía en frío.

"Aún no" pensó "Cuando me ame, lo haré".

Cuán ingenuo era Madara y cuán enamorado estaba Tobirama. Tardarían nueve meses más en descubrirlo, si no es que el pasado volvía a perseguirlos. Pero por ahora todo sería calma y serenidad con dibujos poco inocentes y charlas de incontables horas. Solo por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a escribir smut peeeero no me salía y me rendí, alv (?) Lo escribí todo en la noche, lo borré en la mañana y en una hora reescribí todo por necia. Good, esto está ligeramente basado en el Goldberry! Tobirama de Alasse_m, pero soy un asco describiendo ropa o belleza en general así que pues ajá. Y metí ahí de guiño a Dark!Hashirama y un HashiTobi tóxico porque es totalmente mi taza de té, bye.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado está MadaTobi Week tanto como yo. (¡Al fin podré dormir! ¡Hurra!)
> 
> Besos y abrazos ❤


End file.
